Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 13
Chapter 13 Poseidon "Ares!" Zeus's voice echoed off the halls of the throne room. "Your plan was to break Christopher's spirit by breaking the bond he had with Theresa. Now that bond has only been strengthened, and instead of pulling herself away from him, she has infact given herself completely to him!" Poseidon sighed, Zeus's arrogance and anger has always gotten the better of him. He should've known that the plan would not work, even if it did, Christopher is not one to be easily broken. "I believe I may have over-looked some details father." This was unlike Ares, being so formal towards Zeus, could it be that he was scared of Zeus...or maybe the future that Christopher might bring? Zeus opened his mouth to say something, changing his mind he simply slumped back into his throne. Poseidon moved his gaze across the room, there was Ares sitting on his throne and Hades who was sitting on a throne made for him after the Titan-war, when Percy Jackson had made the minor gods be recognised. Then there was Zeus and himself on their thrones as well. And finally Hestia sitting by the heath, who for some reason had found particular interest in the "Christopher-Situation." Poseidon found it weird that Athena was not here, being Zeus's lead strategist she should have been here as well. Neither was Artemis, probably the most sound and had the most common sense out of all the Olympians. It was then the answer came to him, Artemis and Athena were close to Christopher when he was raised by the Olympians. All the gods that had a good relationship with Christopher, other than Hestia and Poseidon himself were not here. He knew that they, even Athena, would not want to be a part of a plan that would lead to the destruction of a loved one. Zeus and Hades never really had any interaction with Christopher, Ares however, was once Christopher's combat instructor, it was weird enough that he would be here, leading the plan that would lead to Christopher's destruction. That only left Dionysus, who never really cared about Christopher to begin with and was probably to lazy go to Olympus. The silence that filled the room was unnerving. Zeus finally broke the silence by saying "Well? Anymore great plans?" Silence again followed. Hades, obviously bored, spoke up. "Do you have peanuts for brains?" The gaze of the other gods fell on him. "There has been only one thing that has broken Christopher's spirit before, multiple times if I may add." The gods stayed silent, waiting for Hades to elaborate. He did not. "Oh by our sweet mother Rhea, spit it out Hades!" Zeus exclaimed. Hades grinned, obviously please by himself. "Death." He said, that one word had power, power to stop the prophecy from happening. "Death of a loved one." Hades continued. "It has always made Christopher break down, in tears or in anger. It breaks his spirit, however he is able to stand up again after that, but some part of his spirit is still broken. The question is, how much can his spirit take before it finally shatters completely?" "What do you have in mind Hades?" Ares asked. "What if the protection of Thalia's tree went down just for a moment? Monsters would come into the safe haven of demigods and wreck havoc. And might "accidentaly" kill Theresa or maybe even Christopher himself." "Brother!" It was Hestia's turn to exclaim. "That would destroy him!" "Was that not the plan all along?" Hades simple answered. Hestia turned to Zeus. "You cannot agree to this. This is not a simple matter. Monsters cannot be controlled, they will kill the demigods!" "Not if we protect them." Zeus looked at Hestia. "I'm sorry Sister, but Olympus is more important. A few lives must be sacrificed." "This is an outrage-" "Enough Hestia! We shall no longer discuss this matter." Zeus's voice boomed with power. Hestia was forced into submittion, she said down beside the heath, without a word. The shock of the plan was still fresh to Poseidon. The rest of the conversation between the gods went by without Poseidon's attention. He only managed to capture a few sentences. How the monsters would love to attack the demigods despite their love for the Olympians. How Zeus could take down the protection that Thalia's tree brought for a while. And finally which demigods should be protected, the Adam twins, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace...the list went on. But there were two demigods that were definately not on the list, Theresa Ryder and Christopher Fauns. Zeus's voice destroyed the paralysis that the shock brought. "Well the plan it complete. I suggest all of you get ready for it, protect your favoured children." He did speak another word, simply vanished into golden light. Ares and Hades soon followed. Poseidon got off his throne, shrank into the size of a normal man and began walking out of the Throne room. A hand caught his wrist, Hestia. "You cannot be agreeing to this." She said. "Like you saw, I did not take part in their discussion." The sea god replied. "Neither did you speak ill of it." Hestia's eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want from me Hestia?" "I know, like me, you still care for Christopher. You love him like your own. I know you do not want to see his destruction!" "I am not selfish enough to favour the life of a mortal over the fate of Olympus." "You should know Christopher. He never favoured power, or revenge. What reason would he have to attack Olympus, now, when everything is going smoothly for him? Why would he want to give himself more trouble?!" Hestia shouted. Poseidon stared at his sister, meeting her gaze. "He may not believe in revenge, but he does believe in justice. He would be a hard opponent to kill, he is favoured by his mom, who has Death and Fate on her side. Breaking his spirit is a more likely option than fighting him head on." "Is this the best cause of action Poseidon? Despite death breaking his spirit, he has always come back for justice and destroy the beings that hurt him or his friends. Remember, when Dellilah died, his own powers began to unlock, breaking the seals we placed on him and allowed him to beat Nyx. When his brother, Nick died, it gave him the power to shatter the coffin that held his mother, and finally when Darius killed him, he stood up assumed his true power of godhood and destroyed Darius." "What is your point Hestia?" "My point is, if this plan, if it fails and Christopher survives, his spirit unbroken, find out about the god's treachery, leads to an attack on Olympus. What if, this plan would only complete the prophecy? What would you do then Poseidon?" For the second time today, Poseidon was left in shock. There was sense and truth in Hestia's words, what if they were their own bringers of their destruction? Hestia turned and walked away. "Consider it wisely Poseidon, and you might want to change which demigods you would want to protect on that day." Hestia left Poseidon in the throne room, alone, still in shock. "Yes your right." Poseidon's words were directed at Hestia, though she was not there anymore. "There has to be some changes on which demigods have to be protected." Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 14|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 04:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page